In solar energy collection, it is desirable to position solar collection panels, such as photovoltaic (PV) panels, in an optimum orientation for the location. In fixed installations, this may be to position the panel facing in a generally southerly direction (in the northern hemisphere) and at a suitable angle to the horizon. However, such fixed installations do not capture as much of the sunlight as is possible, because the orientation is a compromise and for much of the day the sun will not be in an optimum position relative to the panel for efficient solar energy collection. To improve collection efficiency, it is known to provide solar panels with an associated solar tracking device that is able to sense the location of the sun relative to the panel and to orient the panel to point towards that direction with a motorised drive mechanism. In this manner, the panel can be oriented at the most efficient angle as possible at any given time of the day—typically, perpendicular to the sun.
It is known, for example from US 2015076319 A, to provide a solar tracking device comprising a box with a hole on the upper surface, a photosensitive element array on the bottom of the box and an array of convex lenses to direct incident sunlight on to the array. The device may include a motor to change the direction angle of a solar collection panel in response to signals from the photosensitive element array so as to maximise collection of solar energy at the panel.
WO 2015/107559 A1 shows a pointing sensor for solar tracking systems comprising image acquisition means, a shading sensor integral and aligned with said image acquisition means, a processing unit and a containing body opaque to light radiation, which forms the divider of the shading sensor.
US 2009/056700 A discloses a sun tracking system with a first and a second photo sensors, separately mounted on a solar panel on two positions apart from one another and symmetrical with respect to a center of the panel. A first sleeve surrounds the first photosensor; a second sleeve surrounds the second photosensor. Each of the sleeves has an inclined opening with reference to the surface of the panel.
CN 20 22 10 763 U shows a household sun-tracking photovoltaic power generation device. The device comprises an eight-point four-quadrant photoelectric sensor, a comparator, a stepping motor and a farad capacitor, wherein the photoelectric sensor is arranged on a metal pedestal of a wall body, two photoelectric sensors are arranged in upper and lower parts in each quadrant of the photoelectric sensor.
WO 2008/048478 discloses a sun sensor assembly having an aperture that defines an area that is less than the area of the photo-detecting surface of a corresponding photo-detector.
JP 2055736 Y, also known as JP 63 167 212 U1, discloses a 2×2 sensor assembly with associated apertures.
The present disclosure seeks to provide at least an alternative to solar tracker devices of the prior art.